Are you proud yet daddy?
by Lexywrites123
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Dracos little sister. Lucius is not happy about her being a girl and practically ignores her. He never seems to be proud of her. Join Hermione in her struggles against her family and bullys in Hogwarts. Can she melt Lucius heart and some how make him proud?
1. chapter 1

**_Hey everyone. I know it's not exactly long but I'll try harder in the future xx_**

*

Lucius sneered down at the babe in his hands. A girl. _A GIRL!_ He wanted more boys. Sure he had Draco but what if something happened to him then everything that he and his father, and generations before worked so hard to achieve, would be gone. "Lucius?" Narcissa asked "Are you all right dear?"

"It's a girl!" The wizard snapped. Narcissas brows furrowed. "So? She is still our daughter." The baby stirred in her fathers arms, she didn't cry, she just opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her eyes were identical to his own. The same steel blue as Dracos as well. "What shall we name her?" Narcissa asked.

"Hermione Narcissa Bellatrix Malfoy!" Lucius snapped once again. He placed the baby in his wifes arms, kissed her forhead and walked out of the room, not sparing the child a second look.

*

"Draco!" Narcissa called. The pitter-patter of small feet echeod in the hallway. Her two year old son knocked once on the door and enter smiling widely up at his mum in the bed while his little hand clutched onto his favourite teddy bear. A green dragon. "Mama!"

"Hey sweetheart. Do you want to meet your new baby sister?" The witch asked. Draco's eyes lit up and his smile widened to a nearly impossible size. "I have a sister?!" Narcissa couldn't help but chuckle at her sons enthusiasm. At least someone was happy. "Yes and her name is Hermione. Can you say it Draco?"

"Her...Her... Can i just call her Mya?" Narcissa smiled and nodded. "That's a great nickname Draco!" The two year old waddled to the bed and climbed up beside his mother. He peered into the bundle of blankets where two curious eyes looked back and said quietly: "Hello Mya, my name is Draco and I'm your big brother!" Hermione gurgled back as if replying. Draco smiled then looked at his toy dragon and frowned. "I...I want you to have this Mya." Draco gently placed his most prized possession in the hands of his new born sister. She clutched onto it and cooed. Narcissa smiled as the sweet scene played out in front of her. Draco had never shared let alone give someone something. It was clear Hermione was going to be important to Draco. She just hoped that she would become important to Lucius


	2. A problem is forming

_2 years later_

"Dray?" Called out a giggling Hermione. The two siblings were in an intense game of hide and seek. Narcissa was away for six months in America teaching D.A.D.A (Defence Against the Dark Arts) leaving Lucius in charge. Draco watched his little sister walk down the hall, his old stuffed dragon clutched in her little hand. The little witch giggled again as she looked around again. She walked toward the bookshelf that Draco was hiding behind. "I FOUND YOU DRAY!" She cried out. Draco laughed as she pounced on him and wrapped him in a hug. "BE QUIET GIRL!" Lucius roared from his office. Hermione looked down and clung tighter to Draco. "Come on hermione it's nearly time for your nap." Draco never understood why his father didn't seem care about Hermione unless she was doing something he deemed wrong. It was as if he didn't love her, although he knew this wasn't true, it didn't change how his sister felt. He had noticed how his dad always praised Draco and always excepted things like drawings and gifts with enthusiasm, well as enthusiastic as a Malfoy can be, but with Hermione it was always: "Place it there" or "Ridiculous! Why would i want this!" Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione tugging his hand. "Dray?" She asked. "What's wrong Mya?" As Draco looked into her eyes, he noticed the tears that gathered there. "Why does daddy hate me?" The first tears escaped her eyes as she whispered this question. Draco quickly pulled his little sister into a hug. "Daddy doesn't hate you sis." The young wizard tried. "Then why does he shout at me and always angry with me?" She asked. "...I...I don't know Mya." Draco pulled Hermione toward the sofa and cuddled her until her cries became sniffles. Draco noticed Hermione become silent and soon realised she had fallen asleep. He let go of sister and gently covered her with a spare blanket before heading up to his dads study.

 _Knock knock_

"Enter!" Draco opened the door and walked inside. "Daddy? Can you help me?" he asked.

"Of course son. What do you need help with?"

"Myas fallen asleep on the couch and i can't lift her up."

"Leave her. It'll serve her right for sleeping somewhere silly!" Lucius sneered at the thought of his daughter. "Why don't you love Mya dad?" Draco asked scowling slightly. "Nonsense. Don't bother me with stupid questions. Oh by the way you will start your lessons next week. That means you can no longer play silly little games with your sister..." Draco opened his mouth to protest but the dark look his father sent towards him made him listen.

"I expect you to be mature about this Draco your sister will need to learn she can't have everything she wants..."

"What do you mean?! She is two years old and is selfless! I'm the only friend she Has..."

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME YOU WILL IGNORE YOUR SISTER OR I WILL CONFINE HER TO HER ROOM!" Lucius yelled. Draco flinched but nodded his head in agreement. He said goodbye then walked out of the office. He knew this would hurt his sister but he had to. He didn't have a choice. He walked toward the sofa Hermione was asleep on. He peered down at her and smiled. She clutched onto the little dragon as if it would fly away and leave her alone. He kissed her cheek. "I'll speak to you soon baby sis...i promise." Draco exited the library silently. Unbeknownst to him, his sister would be greatly affected by his and his fathers actions.

*

Lucius sat in his offices concentrating on writing a critical form for the company when his daughters voice broke his concentration. He slammed his quill down, marched out of the door and bellowed: "BE QUITE GIRL!" Silence was all that replied to his yell. With plans to reprimand his daughter he descended the stair case. "Why does daddy hate me?" That sentance hurt Lucius more then he cared to admit. He watched as Draco hugged his sister in an attempt to sooth he crying. He had seen enough. He returned to his paper work until Draco knocked on his door asking for help.

Lucius did love Hermione. Deep down. But he didn't like the fact she was female. "Maybe I'm being to hard on them..."

"Nonsense boy. Now gget on with your paper work!" Yelled his fathers portrait.

"Right. Sorry father."


	3. Grown apart?

**_Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that everyone is Hermione's age except Draco, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise who are two years older. Enjoy_**

*

 _3 years_ _later_

"Dray?" A five year old Hermione once again attempted and Draco, once again, ignored his little sister. Hermione looked down at the floor in disappointment. She walked away dejectedly as Dracos heart broke with guilt. He loved her so much but she did get rather annoying when he was trying to study his common pureblood etiquette

*

Hermione walked down the hallway of her mansion home watching as her feet wondered aimlessly. She looked up and noticed she had arrived at the library. She raised her small hand and pushed the double doors open. She walked toward the sofa where a large pile of books were sitting. She picked one up and tried to read the cover. She eventually gave up and slowly walked to her fathers study.

 _Knock Knock_

"Enter!" She cautiously opened the door. She looked up at her father and stood tall just like what he always told her to. "Daddy?" She timidly asked.

"Yes?" He said not bothering to look up at her. "Will you please teach me how to read like you and Dray?" Lucius paused in his signing. She wanted his help with something. Why did this trivel little thing matter so much to him. "If i have time at twelve o'clock lunch which is in half an hour i will. Go wait in the drawing room." Hermione face lit up at her father agreement and walked away towards her waiting place. Half an hour came and went for Hermione but she sat in the armchair and waited patiently. After two hours her stomach started complaining from the lack of food so she stood up to leave. With disappointment evident on her small face she reached for the door only for it to open itself. When she looked up, her disappointment turned into happiness as her father stood before her with three small books in his hands. "Where are you going?" He demanded. "I got hungry and thought you weren't going to come so i was going to get something to eat." She answered honestly. "Sit down young lady did you forget we have house elves." Hermione sat down embarrassed as her dad clicked his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Good Afternoons sir ands miss. How can winky helps you?" Winky asked as she bowed. "Fetch my daughter some lunch elf!" He demanded. Winky bowed and left with a _pop_. Two minutes later she popped back with some sausage and mash. "There's you go's missy. Enjoy." Winky left once again leaving lucius and Hermione alone. "I have brought you three easy books to learn with." Hermione nodded as she tucked into her meal. The two began to read slowly but by five o'clock Lucius realised that his daughter was not only a fast learner but seemed to have a love of reading and knowledge. "Well down. You have completed your first book in only three hours. Draco took three days to learn to read. You must take after me in your quick learning." Lucius would never admit out loud but he felt proud of his daughter. "Tell me, why did you suddenly want to read?"

"Dray always told all the interesting things he had learnt from books and i wanted to be able to tell him all the things i had learnt. I thought that he'd maybe talk to me again if we had something to talk to me about. I'm also really lonely now that my only friend doesn't like me anymore." Tears welled up in Hermiones eyes. Lucius did the unexpected. He picked her up and hugged her. Her eyes widened. "Daddy?" Lucius let her go quickly and stood up. "Never speak of that. Do you hear me girl?" Hermione nodded and watched her father leave the room. She rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly as she picked up the second book. Maybe her dad did care, in his own way. She missed her big brother. Maybe if she learnt something interesting, Draco would talk to her about it. Yeah that would work.

*

Hermione sat on the sofa in the library, a book in her lap. Over the last three weeks she had spent every spare minute in here. It had become her sanctuary. Books couldn't ignore her like her familyseemed to do . Her mother was now extremely busy with a new decorating plan and although droco acknowledge her and spoke to her, he now spent more time with other friends. Her father had spoken to her about starting her lessons on being a pureblood.

Her sixth birthday was next week but no one seemed to have remembered. Still she became excited. The day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was close dinner. The young girl sighed. She wished she could just skip but a family friend was coming over and it would be extremely embarrassing for her father to explain how her daughter would rather read then be present at, what could be an extremely important, dinner. Hermione placed her book down on the coffee table and stood up. She slowly walked toward the library door. She pulled the door upon only to become face to face with a boy around her age. "Hello, can i help you?" She asked. The boy looked at her and smiled slightly. "I got lost while looking for Draco can you help me?" Hermione smiled sweetly just like what her mother always did. "Of course. Dracs room is on the way to mine anyway." The boy smiled and introduced himself.

"I am Theodore Nott by the way." Theodore held out his hand like a true gentleman, even though he was only about six. Hermione shyly placed her hand on his. "I am Hermione Narcissa Bellatrix Malfoy." Hermione said. Theodores eyes widened ever so slightly as he placed a kiss upon her small hand. "It's a pleasure Miss Malfoy." Hermione blushed and opened her mouth but the voice that rang through the hallway was not hers. "What is going on here?!" Demanded Draco.


	4. A friend is gained

"What is going on here?!" Demanded Draco. Hermione looked up and smiled. She felt Theo move slightly away from her letting go of her hand. "Hi Drac! Theodore was lost so i was going to show hi..."

"Hermione go get ready!" Draco snapped. The young witch flinched at his harsh tone. He had never called her Hermione at was always Mya. Tears welled in her eyes. "Ok Drac. I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled as she rushed upstairs. "That was low Dray. Making your sister cry." Draco glared at Theo. "No what's low is friends being to friendly with their friends sister! And what was that nonsense about not knowing where my room is?" Theo sneered at his friend. "I was trying to cheer her up. She looked pretty lonely when she opened the door!" Draco hid his shock. "Come on. Let's just go to my room." The blond sighed. While he was walking with Theo, he thought about his sister. He realised that he hadn't actually seen or heard anyone really talking to her. But she couldn't be lonely, but then again she was even better at hiding her emotions than he was. And he was two years older. "Your sisters really nice." That snapped Draco out of his thoughts.

"What!" He hissed.

"Your sister. She's really nice, and you made her cry." Draco groaned.

"I...I felt really protective ." Draco mumbled hoping Theo wouldn't notice. Unfortunately luck wasn't on the blonds side. "Why would you feel protective?" Theo prodded. "I don't know!" They arrived at Dracos room and he swung it open. Just as Draco was about to step through the doorway he heard faint sniffles. Guilt immediately swept over the seven year old. "Go make sure she's okay I'm going to find my mum and dad." Theo walked away towards the stairs once again. Draco nervously walked toward his little sisters room.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in." Even though the door Draco could here her saddness. "Mya? I'm sorry." Draco looked down in shame until he felt little arms encircle around him. "Dray!" She cried. "I thought you hated me!" Draco quickly hugged her. Stroking her blond hair. "I could never hate you Mya. I love you sis!" Exclaimed The young wizard. Draco pulled away from her and looked down. "Are you ready to head down?" He inspected her face. Good. No blotchyness. She nodded her head and took her brothers offered arm. This was sure to be interesting.

*

"And this here is my son." Stated Lucius towards Nott sr. "What a fine young man you have Lucius." Nott Sr. Exclaimed. Hermione stood beside Draco unsure of what to do. "Girl go see your mother and do something useful for a change!" Lucius commanded. Hermione flinched. She nodded her head sadly and, as elegant as a five year old could be, she walked toward her mother and Mrs Nott. "Mum?" Hermione said. "Hermione, please go somewhere else. Me and Mrs Nott are speaking." Narcissa said not bothering to look at her daughter. Mrs Nott took notice of this and looked up just in time to see the five year olds face drop. "Why don't you go play with Theodore, I'm sure he is bored my dear." Hermione gave the older woman a small smile and thanked her before she headed toward Theo.

"Excuse me Theadore." Hermione tapped the boys shoulder. He smiled happily at her when he turned around. "Hello again." Theo picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her hand. "Do you always kiss peoples hands Theodore?" Hermione asked giggling. "Only really pretty girls," Said Theodore blushing. "plus, only if you want, you can call me Theo." Theo mumbled. "Ok only if you call me Mya." Theodore smiled and nodded his head. After that the dinner went off without a problem.

"Goodnight mum. Goodnight dad." Hermione said but she recieved no reply. She walked up to her room. _'At least one good thing came of this evening'_ She thought. _'I gained a friend'_ With that last thought she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Realisation

_3 years later_

Hermione was curled up on the sofa reading her latest book. At the age of eight, she had read almost half of the Malfoy library. She gave up on trying to talk to her parants other than when necessary. She and Draco still spoke but they were no where near as close as they use to be. He was either studying or at his friends house. He no longer invited his friends over and when she had asked why he said it was for their own good. Which made no sense to her. "Mya? You here?" Called out Draco's voice.

"I'm on the couch Dray." She replied. Draco peered around the bookshelf. "Mother and father want to tell us something. They're waiting for us in the drawing room." Hermione sighed. Why not just tell Draco. It wasn't as if they were interested in her life beyond the _'Be a proper Malfoy lady!'_. Why couldn't she just read. Books loved her and couldn't ignore her. She reluctantly stood up and placed her book gently down before following Draco out. "Mya...i need to talk to after this okay?" The young witch tilted her head in confusion but nodded. It was unusual now for Draco to want to talk, which made her sad. They were so close when they were little, she still couldn't figure out what she did wrong to make him distance himself.

They arrived at the Drawing room far to soon for Hermiones liking but she closed of her emotions even more and gently knocked on the door. "Enter!" Came a muffled reply. "Father, Mother you wished to speak with us?" Hermione asked in her best lady-like way. Narcissas brows furrowed at the tone. She couldn't fathom why her daughter was speaking like that in private where they were welcome to speak freely. She glanced at Lucius to see his eyes carring curiosity at, what she could only guess, the same reason. "Yes. Me and your mother have a surprize for you." Lucius smiled gently at his wife. "I'm pregnant." Draco and Hermione were shocked although Hermione never let her emotions slip. Keeping them a mistery to everyone but her father who smirked at his daughters talant. Lucius was pleased that his eight year old daughter could conceal her emotions better than most adults the only thing that gave her away was her eyes. That was okay though. "Their is also another surprise." Hermione looked towrd her father as if she new what he was going to tell them. "We have chosen your fiancèes!" Draco spluttered while Hermione merely looked on unfazed by the events. "Hermione dear? Are you not shocked?" Narcissa asked gently.

"Why should i be? Most pureblood families already have their childrens fiancée picked out before they turn six. I knew it was only a matter of time before we were informed." Draco and Narcissa looked at Hermione in surprise while Lucius smiled slightly. Not as big as the smiles he gives Draco but a smile. To Hermione that was a step in the right direction. "So father, may i ask who it is we are to wed?" Draco asked.

"You, my dear boy, are to be married to Astoria Greengrass. A fine bride she will be." Lucius said patting Dracos shoulder.

"What of my Husband to be father? Who shall i be marrying?" Hermione wondered. "You shall be married to Theodore Nott." Narcissa said quickly before she returned to gushing over Draco. Hermione looked down and sighed. She wished, for once she was being gushed over. Not being dismissed as if she an elf. "Excuse me but i must return to my studying." Draco watched as his sister left. What had caused her to leave so suddenly? That's when it dawned on him. While he was being pampered, loved and looked after. You were alone and near neglected. Why hadn't he realised it sooner and all the times you wanted to play or talk and he had turned you away, you just wanted company that you never received. Oh how he'd messed up. What could he do to help..."Father may Astoria and Theodore visit us so that me and Mya can know them better? Please?" Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances before the older wizard nodded. "What a good idea son. I shall owl them to visit tomorrow. Hows that?"

"Brilliant Father!"

*

Hermione gazed at the green flames that licked up the wood. She didn't know how to feel. Should she be happy that she will be looked after? Should she be sad that her life is being planned out for her? Should she be shocked? Excited? Scared? Angry? She just didn't know and that irritated her. That feeling she was sure of. "Mya you here?" Dracos voice shattered the silence that she loved. "I'm on the sofa Dray!" Hermione called back. Draco wandered over and sat down beside her. Neither of them noticed Lucius standing behind the bookchase. "I'm sorry." Draco stated. Hermiones head snapped around to face him. "Dray..."

"No let me finish." Draco interupted. "I'm sorry i abondoned you. I never noticed until today but everyone, including me, have been neglecting you and I'm so sorry. It started of with father telling me to focus on my studys. Then i just forgot that you didn't have anyone other than me and...i just... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Dray I'm fine. Of course i get lonely but I'm used to it..."

"But that's it! You shouldn't be used to it! You're eight! You should be pampered and playing with friends! Not locked up in a library all day! From now on we spend at least two ours a day together. Got it?" Hermione smiled. "Got it!" She replied and hugged Draco.

"I love you big bro."

"I love you to little sis." Lucius smiled in the shadows before he quietly left the two siblings.siblings. Their fiancèes could wait a day or two.


	6. Something in common? And look who's back

**_I have decided that i am going to make Harry and Ron, Dracos age (10) along with blaise,_** **_Goyle and Crabbe. Enjoy._**

*

The Malfoy siblings had kept to their promise. For two hours each day Hermione and Draco would do something together, whether it was studying, talking, reading or even cuddling. The same couldn't be said for their parants who were more focused on the pregnancy and surprize, surprize their precious son Draco. Hermione didn't mind she had Dray and Theo and they cared so as long as she had them she was fine.

Lucius had decided that tomorrow, his children would meet their fiancées and get to know them.

It was tradition that the male would meet his fiancée in her own home so that the father or other males would be either presant or nearby. After the first meeting the female would then be expected to visit her husband to be in his home so that she could become familiar to the house she would live in after marriage.

"Draco are you ready dear?" Narcissa said as she straightened his dress robes. "Yes mother. Have you checked on Mya? I'm sure she is nervous." Narcissa waved her hand in a dismissive fashion. "Do not worry about her dear..."

"Mother she's eight and you guys don't seem to care..."

"Enough Draco do not interupt someone when their speaking especially not you mother!" Lucius said as he entered the room. "But father..."

"No off with you! I expect the Greengrasses are waiting. I will take care of your sister." Draco turned around and grabbed some flu-powder. He turned around and said. "Her names Hermione." and with that he flued to his fiancèes estate, leaving a frowning Narcissa and an angry Lucius. The wizard marched up the stairs to his daughters room and banged on the door. "Are you ready girl!"

"One moment father." After a couple of moments the young witch opened her door to see her father red in the face. "Are you alright..." She started.

"Don't patronise me girl! Just hurry up before you disgrace the family!" Hermione nodded gently watching the floor. She walked past her father and lifted her head, holding it high as she descended the grand stair case. Half way down she heard the fire place roar to life as her husband to be arrived. "Come along." Lucius held his arm out for his daughter to take. Just before she entered the room. Lucius turned to his daughter. "Malfoys don't apologise for anything. Good luck." Hermione knew this was her fathers way of saying sorry. She smiled pulled him down gently to kiss his cheek. "Thank you father."

When Hermione entered the room and spotted her mother talking with Theo. "Good afternoon Mr Nott." Said Hermione as she gave a slight curtsy. "Good afternoon Miss Malfoy." Theodore bowed in return before he faced Lucius. "Where would you prefer me and your daughter to go Sir?" The boy asked respectfully.

"The libary should do young man. Come, i shall show you the way." Lucius said, quickly turning on his heel and strutting away. Theodore offered Hermione his arm before they took off after the older wizard.

"Here we are Mr Nott, my office is up those stairs and through the iron door." Luciis nodded his head then headed toward his office. Once he had shut the door Hermione and Theo relaxed. "How have you been Mya? I haven't seen you for a while." Theodore smiled as he led his fiancée to the sofa infront of the fire. "I have been good Theo. Me and Draco spend at least two hours a day together so I'm not as lonely as when we last met. How about you?" She asked in return.

"I've been well. Father and mother know of your smarts and can't wait to get to know you." Hermione frowned.

"How do they..." She started.

"Your brother is always boasting about you. Your father sometimes talks about you at parties and such. Not often but sometimes." Hermione smiled. The two continued to converse for hours until Lucius appeared behind them. "It is time that Mr Nott returned home i think. It has been a busy day." Theo rose and offered hermione his hand to help her stand. "Thank you Mr Malfoy i am pleased and most honored to marry your daughter." Theo bowed to Lucius then bowed to Hermione before he grabbed some flu-powder and returned home. Hermione sat back down and reached for her book only to have it snatched from her hands. " ' _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ ' If i remember correctly that was your grandfathers favourite book as well as the Dark Lords, not to mention my own. What do you enjoy about it?" Hermione looked up at her father in surprize though she did not show it. "I enjoy knowing things that others do not. Which will help me if I'm ever in a difficult situation. I have read nearly al the Dark Arts books, Jinxs and curses books, as well as half the charms books and i do love reading about potions. All their uses and ingredients. How they can be so dangerous if used incorrectly." Hermione stopped to think for a moment. "Dark arts and Potions are by far my favourite. I hate Muggle Studies. I also hate Divination but Muggle Studdies takes first place in the hated column, i mean its just so useless. Why would anyone need to know how to drive a tar? Bar? Car? or what ever it's called." Lucius looked down at his daughter. Her eyes which normaly held nothing had lit up with happiness as she explained her knowledge and understanding of things that were far beyond any orb er eight year old. "So you like Potions and Dark arts. I could hire a teacher or two to help you learn more if you would like?"

"Really father? I would love that!" Hermiones eyes lit up even more with excitment. Lucius chuckled. ' _So she can hide almost every emotion except when she's passionate enough about simething. Interesting."_ I will see to it in the morning however it is dinner then bed. I have a feeling Draco will be back soon. Hurry along." Hermione happily stood up and followed her father. Draco arrived home a couple of minutes later.

That night Hermione lay in bed thinking about her teachers. She couldn't wait for morning to arrive.

*

"Wake up Mya!" Hermione felt her blissful sleep being snatched away from her as light spewed into her room. "Dray! Noooo!" Groaned Hermione.

"Your teachers will be here shortly." Draco whispered into her ear. Hermiones eyes flung open and she bounced out of bed. Draco laughed at his sisters excitment. Draco left the room in order to give the young witch some privacy. In less than five minutes Hermione stumbled, somehow still holding on to her usual elegance.

*

"There she is, this is my daughter Hermione. Hermione this is Severus Snape, Potions master, potion professor at Hogwarts and your new teacher, " Hermione smiled at the tall man before her. "It's a pleasure Miss Malfoy."

"And this here is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. You Godfather and your Dark Arts teacher." Lucius announced as Voldemort nodded his head towards her.

"It's an honour to be taught be you Lord Voldemort and professor Snape."

"Please Hermione, call me Tom." Hermione nodded towards Voldemort before she turned to her father. "Will Dray be taught Dark arts and Potions as well?" She asked. "To an extent. He does not show as much enthusiasm and he will be attending Hogwarts next year so there is little point." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Shall we begin Miss Malfoy. We will start with potions today." And so Hermione began her lessons with professor snape while Tom Riddle assessed her knowledge and potential. _Yes._ He thought. _She would make a great heir._


	7. See you at Christmas

**_1 year later._**

Hermione had continued her lessons on the Dark arts and potion. She showed excellence in both but without a wand she could not do spells so she practiced the Legilimency spell and Occlummency with her godfather and Dark arts teacher, Tom Riddle.

Now, at the end of July, Draco had recieved his Hogwarts acceptance letter and was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement everyday. The same could not be said for Hermione. She was going to miss her big brother and with professor Snape no longer here she could no longer continue with her potions lessons.

"Do you have to go?" mumbled Hermione as Draco packed his belongings in his suitcase He had just come back from Diagon Alley to buy all the necessary items for his first year at Hogwart. "Yes Mya. You'll be fine I'll write to you every week or so. Beside Harry Potter will be in my year and I'm going to try to be friends and i can't do that without being at Hogwarts." Draco said as he packed the pile of clothesclothes that he was holding before he sat next to the little witch who was sulking on his bed. "I'm going to miss you Dray." She mumbled. Draco smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you too Mya."

 ** _1st of September. Platform 9 3/4_**

"Hurry along Draco!" Narcissa rushed. Today was the day. Draco would now be an official Hogwarts student and she wouldn't see him again until Christmas. "ON A BOARD!" Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug. "I'll see you soon dear." Lucius placed a hand on Dracos shoulder. "Remember, you're a Malfoy." Draco nodded his head and looked toward his little sister. "Mya?" Hermione lift her gaze from the ground. "You'll be fine and I'll see you at Christmas." Hermiones eyes watered as she ran up and hugged her big brother. "I love you."

"I love you too sis." Draco kissed the top of her head then boarded the train. Which took off in the Direction of the magical school. Lucius offered his wife his hand. "Shall we be going." They elegantly walked away leaving Hermione watching the empty platform. "Mya?" The witch turned around to find her fiancée standing there. "Theo? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be upset and i didn't think yout parants would be very comforting so i flued here for you." Hermione sniffled before she was embraced in Theodore arms. "Don't cry Mya." After a couple of minutes, Theo released his fiancèe. "Come on, I'll take you home." Theo held out his hand, smiling kindly as Hermione placed her hand in his. At least she had Theo.


	8. Recalling the past

It had only been 3 weeks since Draco left for Hogwarts but it had felt like a century. Lucius and Narcissa had left for America the week after their son had left, something to do with her mothers health after giving birth to a squib during her last pregnancy which Lucius had _'taken care of'._ Neither Draco nor Hermione had met their youngest sibling. The Malfoy adults had told the public that Narcissa had suffered a miscarriage and had left for America to keep up their lie but this discission left their daughter alone but she suspected they didn't really care. The only company the young girl had was the house elves that she didn't talk to unless she was in need of something. Hermione hadn't seen Theo since platform 9 and 3/4 and she received no reply to her messages.

She was beginning to think he was ignoring her. She hadn't received the letter that Draco had promised either. Did he forget about her?

Hermione sat, gazing into the crackling fire as she wondered about her brother. _Was he missing her? Did he have many friends? Was he enjoying Hogwarts? Did he even want to have a sister?_

Then she thought of Theo. _Where was he? Was he going to visit her? Did he even want to see her? Did he even want to be friends with a loner like her?_ Hermione shook her head tto rid herself of her dark thoughts.

Of course they wanted her, she knew that. She knew that, but she couldn't stop the pain that began to infect her already broken heart. "Miss Hermione?" said a squeaky voice. "Yes?" The witch replied sharply as she turned to face the creature, just as her father does when speaking to someone inferior to him. "Uhh...umm...You have a guest." The little elf said, squirming under her intense gaze. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Lord Voldemort miss." Replied the elf. Hermiones eyes lit up immediately. "Escort him to the drawing room and prepare some tea and sandwiches. I will be there shortly." Hermione stood up from the sofa and gathered her books. "Yes miss." Hermione took a few moments to gather her thoughts and conceal them behind her mask.

*

"Good afternoon Mr Riddle." Hermione said as she curtsied towards her godfather. "Good afternoon Hermione, where is your father? I have urgent business to discuss with him."

"I am afraid he is not here. He and mother have been in America for the last two weeks and are not going to be back for at least another month." Hermione apologized. "Who has been caring for you Hermione?" Tom asked. Though he knew the answer would only diplease him. "The elves prepare my meals and clean my clothes. I would be in the library anyway whether my parants were home or not, so it doesn't really make a difference." She said honestly as she watched a house elf pour some tea. "But does your parents not talk or spend time with you?" Tom wondered.

"Mother never even acknowledges me. Father discusses what i learn and helps me sometimes when he's not to busy but it's mostly Draco that spends time with me but he is quite often with his friends. It's funny really father once said that the only reason they kept me was because mother persuaded father to keep me, he hated me to begin with and mother loved me and then one day, i remember it clearly, i was sitting in my room waiting for her and when she arrived she started screaming at me that i was a nuisance and that i useless. Father had came running when he heard the screaming and Draco took me to his room for the night. The next day mother had left to America under the excuse of teaching D.A.D.A and left father in charge. When she came back she just decided that i didn't exist. And now father seems to care more even though he didn't want me to begin with. I love them, obviously, but i just wish that they would love me back." Tears threatened to flow from her eyes. She tried to hold them back but they didn't want to listen. Tears ran down her face as she recalled all her mmind memories spent with her parants.

Tom Riddle pulled his goddaughter into a hug. His anger slowly rose with each sob the girl gave. How dare they caise this girl grief! Especially Narcissa, she was supposed to be her mother! At least Lucius spoke to her, even if it was only to discuss what the girl had learnt. He was going to have to resolve this issue quickly but Hermione took priority at this point. He didn't know when it happened but the little witch had managed to steal whatever was left of his heart, even though it was incredibly small and cold, she had still managed to claim a spot in it. "May i stay here for a couple of days. Before i travel to America?" Tom asked.

"No. Not at all," Said Hermione, wiping away her tears. "You can stay as long as you like. Come i shall have an elf show you to your room. Would you like anything in specific for dinner Tom?"

"I would like a sausage casserole. Thank you." With that Lord Voldemort left the room to prepare for dinner. Hermione smiled happily. At least she would have some company for a few days. Shevstill wondered why Theo hadn't visited her, or why Draco hadn't owled her. Oh how she missed her brother. _'No!'_ she thought. _'I must prepare for dinner i have a guest. This is no time for sadness!"_ With that the young witch left for her room to prepare. All her dark thoughts pushed to the back of her mind.

For now.

*

 _ **I** **am so sorry this took so long. And im sorry i actually forgot that Narcissa was pregnant but they were going to have a squib anyway and it will come back later onon in the story. Once again i am sorry. Hope you enjoyed tell me the comments what you thought. Xx**_


	9. Not Forgotten

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep. Cold sweat running off her skin as if she had just emerged from a river. Occasional mumbles and whimpers escaped her lips.

" _You're no Malfoy! You're a disgrace girl!"_

 _"I can't believe i once called you my sister! You're just a waste of space!"_

 _"Who'd want to marry you. The only good thing about our marriage, will be the money i get once I'm related to the Malfoy family!"_

 _"I don't understand how something so ugly came out of my body!"_

 _"You really are useless! You can't even make a Poly-juice potion!"_

 _"You think I'd make you_ _my heir. You must be joking. You're not even worthy of my attention!"_

 _"I hate you Hermione. Just die already!_ "

Hermione sat up, tears streaming down her face. Her breathing was roughand her muscles ached. Her head was pounding as if little demons were jumping on her nerves in her brain. A sob broke out of her throat. "Maybe that's why no wants to see me. They all want me to die." she said as she wiped at her eyes. The witch made her way to her shower to wash away the tearstains and sweat. She set the temperature to high then made her way into the steam. As the water beat down on the youngest Malfoy, she thought on her dream. ' _Is that what they think of me?'_ The dark thoughts that she had pushed to the back of her mind yesterday came rushing back, hitting her at full force.

Hermione descended the grand staircase with practiced elegance. Once she reached the bottom she heard the mumble of voices coming from her mothers lounge. "The way...is a disgrace...she's...and is acting...adult!" Although she was tempted to eavesdrop she controlled herself and entered the dinning room where elves were scuttling about. "What have i told you about being seen!?" Hermione demanded.

"Uh...That we's should not be sawed or heared miss Malfoy." An elf said Hermione glared at him. "Then why can i see you?!" She snapped. "From now on you are to have everything done before anyone has seated themselfs at the table! That goes for every meal!" The witch went to sit when she noticed that no elf had moved. "What are you waiting for!? Hurry up and finish laying out breakfast! We have a guest in the manor!" All the elfs rushed away as Hermione seated herself in her normal seat. "Well handled my dear." Hermione lifted her head and smiled at her godfather. "Thank you Tom. Did you sleep well?" She asked politely.

"Very well Hermione. Thank you." Voldemort took her fathers seat at the head of the table. "What will you be doing today dear?" The dark lord asked.

"I shall be studing my potions today in the library. Would you like to join me?" Tom smiled. "I am afraid i will have to decline. I shall leave for America once i finish my breakfast." He said.

"Oh. Well thank you for visiting my lord." Hermione said as she rose from her chair. "I hope to see you soon dear." Voldemort placed a kiss on the back of Hermiones hand and apparated away.

Hermione let out a squeek when she turned around and came face to face with her parants. "Mother. Father. When did you arrive home?"

"Early this morning," Her mother said with a glare. "we were summoned by the dark lord. You caused a lot of trouble for us you ungrateful..."

"Narcissa!" Lucius snapped. "That is enough! Here!" Lucius threw a pile of letters in Hermiones arms with a sneer. "Are these...?"

"Yes! The letters your brother and fiancée have written for you! Thank lord Voldemort. I wouldn't have given them to you if it was not for him!" He snapped once again. "You had them!" Hermione nearly yelled. "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT US!" Narcissa roared as a sharp slap sounded though-out the dinning room. Hermione raised a hand to her left cheek. Her mother had just slapped her. Never had they hit her. "I SHOULD HAVE LET YOUR FATHER DISPOSE OF YOU WHEN YOU WERE BORN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!" Tears were rolling down Hermiones face. Hermione suddenly felt her fathers arm pull her towards him. "That's to far Narcissa. Go calm down...NOW!" The older witch flinched at her husbands yell and quickly left the room. "Let me see your cheek." Lucius said. Hermione hesitated at first but slowly pulled away. Lucius gently inspected his daughters cheek. Some reason feeling protective of her. "You will have a bruise but that is all." Hermione nodded. "Why don't we go to the library and you can read your letters." Lucius suggested and Hermione once again only nodded.

Once they had arrived, the young witch elegantly sat on her favourite chair and opened her first letter from Draco.

 _Dear Mya,_

 _How are you? As promised i have written to you._

 _I was sorted into Slytherin thankfully. This school is amazing but completely biased. If anything bad happens it's immediately blamed on us. Also Harry Potter is in my year. He was sorted into Gryffindor unfortunately. He's a loser anyway he thinks he's better than the rest of us. I actually tried to make friends with him but he just tried blew me off. I only wanted to be his friend. He's hanging out with those weasley blood traitors. Anyway, i have a feeling you'll love the library. It is MASSIVE! There is every book imaginable here. I must go now little sis._

 _Love you and miss you,_

 _Your big bro Dray. Xx_

Hermione smiled then looked up at her father. "I assume you got a letter from Draco." Lucius nodded. Hermione smiled then turned back to her letters. The next one she opened was from Theo.

 _Hello Mya,_

 _I have missed you even though it's only been a week. I do hope you are well._

 _We are going to Spain for a month, i had asked my mother if i could ask you to accompany us but she said no. I will write to you from spain._

 _Your fiancée and friend,_

 _Theo. Xx_

Hermione smiled again then moved to the next letter.

 _Dear Mya,_

 _How are you? I miss you. I must say i was kind of sad that you never replied to my letters but you have probably got you head stuck in a book. I am afraid this letter is going to be short because i have homework to be doing._

 _I love you_

 _Dray._

Hermione frowned. She wished she had these so she could of replied.

 _Dear Mya,_

 _I am now in Spain in some muggle holiday home but dispite it being muggle its not to bad. I miss you and hope to hear from you soon. Please don't read to many books or forget to write to me. I do miss you._

 _Love Theo. Xx_

A frown was etched into her face as she read the rest of her letters. Asking if she was ok and why she hadn't replied. She only had one letter left and it was from Theo.

 _Dear Mya,_

 _I am really worried now and i am coming to check on you on the 3rd of October. I really hope you are well._

 _Love Theo._

Hermiones head snapped to the calander on the wall. That was tomorrow. "Father, Theo is coming over tomorrow to check on me. Him and Draco are terribly worried. Lucius looked up from the Daily Profit and smirked. "I look forward to seeing him. Now go write a letter to you brother and Theodore." Hermione nodded and did as she was told. She was going to see Theo tomorrow. Her excitement was bubbling ober the edge. She couldn't wait. They hadn't forgotten about her.

*

 ** _Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Xx_**


	10. A lighter shade of darkness

Hermione hurried down the stairs when she heard the flu flare to life. "THEO!" Hermione laughed as she flung herself at her fiancée. She didn't notice her parants and the Notts standing of to the side until she heard her mothers reprimanding voice. "Enough of that Hermione!" Narcissa snapped. The young witch flinched ever so slightly and quickly let go of Theodore. Mrs Nott watch sadly. "Surely it is alright to give each other a hug. They haven't seen each other for about a month." Mrs Nott continued. "Children why don't you go and chat while we adults have a catch-up."

"Of course mother. Lord Malfoy, may we venture out side. It is a lovely day." Theo asked politely. "Of course." Lucius smiled ever so slightly. "Thank you. Shall we go Mya?" Hermione smiled and the two children walked away.

*

"So Mya, care to explain why you haven't answered any of mine nor Draco's s letters?" Theo inquired.

"I never actually got any until yesterday. My parents had been keeping them for some reason. They never told me why but i have them now so it doesn't matter. Tell me about your holiday. What is Spain like? How hot was it? What was the food like? Did you do anything special?" Theo laughed at Hermiones 'Eager to know' face and told her everything.

The two children sat under an old oak tree until their parants called them in for lunch. They then sat in the library for the rest of the afternoon until Theo was called to leave.

"Thank you for visiting. I hope we see you soon." Lucius smirked while he stood with his family next to the flu. "Yes. Till next time." Mr Nott said nodding his head. Once the Notts had left Narcissa turned to Hermione. "You embarrassed me. How dare you.You were raised a lady. START ACTING LIKE ONE." She shrieked. Hermione looked down at the floor, refusing to look at her mother. "Go to your room." Her father said. Hermione looked up at her father to see disappointment writen on his face. She no longer cared what her mother thought. All she wanted was for her father to be proud of her. Hermione nodded then slowly walked up the grand staircase and into her room. She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hands. About two hours later someone knocked on her door. "Hermione? May i come in?" Lucius asked.

"Yes father." She said as she moved to sit by the window. The witch heard her door shut, signifying her fathers presence. "Your mother was right Hermione. You embarrassed us infront of our friends and your future family. You are a lady and a lady does not behave like a chimpanzee, jumping and clinging to people." Hermione lowered her head in shame. "Sorry i disappointed you father." She said. "You didn't disappoint me as much as your mother did. She lashed out not only infront of guests but she raised her voice inside and at you."

"I will act better in the future father." Hermione said. "See to it that you do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight father." Lucius nodded and left her alone. Hermione looked out of her window one last time before preparing for bed.

*

It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays and Hermione was heading to platform nine and three quarters to pick up Draco. Hermione was dressed in a dress similar to her mother. Her dress was long and silver that trailed slightly behind her and stuck out at the back the same way as a victorian dress. Her platnium her was tied in a half up bun and eyes were magically outlined making the silvery-blue eyes stand out.

As they walked onto the platform Lucius turned to his daughter the a warning sneer. "DON'T embarrass us girl. You may gently hug your brother but any excitement will be punished. Am i understood?"

"Yes father." She said. Her father nodded and began walking again. Hermione stayed a few paces back from her parents and observed them. Her mother seemed so elegant and her father was the same. They both walked with a purpose and never faltered.

"Draco! Welcome home dear." She heard her mother say. She must have zoned out. "How are you son?" Lucius said as he clapped Dracos shoulder. "Welcome home Dray. It's nice to see you again." Hermione said as she gently hugged him. Draco squeezed her back tightly. "It's nice to see you to sis." He said. Hermione looked up at her father to see if she had done well and smiled slighly when he nodded his head.

"Right! Shall we head home?" Narcissa asked as she smiled down at her son. Hermione kind of wished that her father would smile at her like that. A smile filled with love and pride that only a parant can give. Alas she knew she wouod never receive such a gift. As they walked out of the station she heard a family of red heads speaking about them. She spared them a glance only to see a sneer planted on a boys, around Dracos age, face. _'How pathetic."_ She thought. _'They can't even sneer right.'_ To show them how it's done she sent them one of her best sneers. When she turned around she was faced with her fathers smirk. "They, my dear, are the weasleys." He said. "I believe the boy who was trying to sneer is in Dracos year. Am i right?"

"Yes father. The Twins as well. All in Gryffindore and Harry Potter is best friends with all of them." Draco sneered.

"Blood traitors! They'd take in a mudblood and probably adopt elfs if given the opportunity." Her mother spat.

"They should be locked away in Askaban." Hermione said. Her father chuckled. "Yes Hermione, they should be. Now the elfs have dinner on so let us leave. Tomorrow will be going to Diagon Ally for Christmas shopping. Now hurry along." Draco held onto hermiones hand and they shared a small smile.

*

 **Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter sorry its not as long. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. Love you guys xx. Till next time.**


	11. The encounter that may change everything

**_Hi everyone. I am sooooo sorry it took so long im actually ashamed. I just want to say that this story is NOT complete. I tried to change it but it didn't work. I will tell you in one of my notes when its finished. Thanks. Abd please review. Love ya xx_**

*

 _28th of August._

"Hermione wake up!" Draco said as he waltz into her room. "Go away Dray!" she mumbled and threw one of her cushions at his head. "We're going to Diagon Ally for school supplies." Hermione mumbled as she rose from her warm bed. "Get out then!" Draco laughed as he looked at his sisters bed head. "Wow nice hair." He sniggered. "GET OUT!" Hermione chucked a pillow at her brothers head laughing quitely as it hit him in the face.

Once he was gone, she brushed her hair and teeth. She wasn't quite sure what to do with long platnium her so she left it down. She dressed in her favourite silver dress and put on her new favourite cloak which she recieved from Draco for christmas. As she walked into the lounge, she saw her mother fussing over draco and her father shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips.lips. They made a perfect family with her out of the picture. Oh how she wished she could be apart of that, to feel loved, to have a mother fussing over her looks and a father smiling proudly at her and have them bragging about her to their friends and fellow purebloods. But alas, that privilege was reserved for Draco only. Her mother would never fuss over her and her father would never be proud to call her his daughter and they certainly will never brag about her. She snapped herself out of her depressing thoughts and walked in with her head held high. Her brother first noticed her and ran to embrace her in his excitement. "Draco!" She scolded. "You never run like that in the presence of a lady. Whether she is your mother, sister, friend, fiancee or acquaintance!" Draco shrunk back in shame of being scolded by his nine year old sister. "Never talk to your brother lile that again girl!" Narcissa commanded. Hermione flinched and looked down saddly but looked up when her father spoke up.

"Hermione was perfectly right to Scold Draco Narcissa. He shouldn't have acted so uncouth." Lucius said. "Now shall we be off?"

Once they had arrived in Diagon Ally, Narcissa had practically dragged Draco to the clothes shop, much to his complaint, leaving Hermione and Lucius together. "Where do you wish to go first Hermione?"

"May we go flourish and blotts please i wish to purchase a couple of books for my studys."

"Very well." Lucius began to walk in the direction of the bookstore. Hermione followed him into her favourite shop and could barely contain her happiness. "I am heading upstairs come find me when you are finished. With that he turned around and left. The young witch quickly walked over to the dark arts section and began to browse. After only ten minutes she had picked five books on potions and six books on dark arts and mind control.

After she had chosen the books she went to find her father. She walked toward the stairs and noticed the family of redheads talking to her brother. "...i bet you loved that! Didn't you potter!? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page!" Disgust evident in his face.

"Leave him alone!" Warned a young redheaded girl, presumably the youngest and their sister. Draco disgust faded slightly with the chance to pick on a Weasley.

"Look Potter! You got yourself a girlfriend!" Hermione stepped forward to try and prevent Draco from doing anything stupid when her father firmly planted his cane against his shoulder. Hermione hesitated slightly but went to carrie on when a delicate yet strong hand was placed on her own shoulder, stopping her completely. She looked behind her to see her mother shaking her head, so the young witch watched on. "Now now Draco. Play nicely." Lucius faced Potter, looking at him in almost amusment and a smirk still played on his lips. Potter stepped back looking wary of him. Hermione smirked. "Mr potter." He said as the smirk and amusment slipped from his face. "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me..." The wizard pulled Harry in and lifted his hair, revealing his scar. "Your scar is legend," He stated. "As of course the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius's small smile returned. "Voldemort killed my parants." Potter stated with a slight bitter tone. The smile snapped from Lucius's face and he released the boy who lived immediatly as if burned. "He was nothing more than a murderer!" Hermione pulled against her mothers hand wanting to join her brother and father and wanting to defend her godfather.

"Hmn you must be very brave to mention his name...or very foolish." A cruel smile appeared for a moment.

"Let me see; Red hair, vacant expressions. Tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys."

As if summond, a dirty looking redhead, middle aged man appeared glaring at her father. "Children! Its mad in here! Lets go outside!" He said as if talking about something exciting. "Well well well, Weasley Senior." Arthur Weasley clicked his tongue. "Lucius!"

"Busy at the ministry Arthur. All those extra raids, i do hope there paying you over time, but judging by the state of this I'd say not." Hermione watched as her fathers sneer intensefied. "What's the use of being a _disgrace_ to the name of wizard, If they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a _very_ different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy!" Arthur glanced in Hermiones direction glaring at her and her mother.

"Clearly." He sneered. Lucius looked over to where Weasley senior had been conversing with a muggle couple. "Associating with muggles." Lucius shook his head then stepped forward, placing the ragged book back in the small couldron. "And i thought your family could sink no lower." Arthur looked back at his family and smiled reassuringly before turning back to look at the blond wizard defensively. "I'll see you at work." He sneered once again in the redheads direction before turning his back and walking towards his wife and daughter. Draco walked up to Potter and Weasley. "I'll see you at school." Draco sneered. Hermione walked forward at grabbed his hand. "Hurry Dray, in case you catch a blood traitor disease." She sneered as she pulled him away. "Ugly troll," She heard one of the twin redheads whisper. "Doubt her family even loves her. How could they?" The other added. Hermione flinched ever so slightly. That struck to close to home. She hoped Draco hadn't heard but she wasn't so lucky. "How dare you!" Draco snapped. Hermione looked back to see her father stalking towards Arthur and her mother walked forward and grasped her sons wrist. "Come Draco let your father handle this." Hermione looked on and watched her father. "Control your sons mouths Weasley or the ministry will hear of your incompetence as a parent." Arthur stood stall un a pathetic attempt to appear intimidating. "Watch yourselfs boys you'll get into trouble worse than me with that behaviour." Lucius turned once again and grabbed his daughters hand and escorted her out of the busy shop. "Do not pay attention to those blood traitors Hermione." Her father said.

"But it's true." She mumbled.

"Pardon? Speak up girl!" Narcissa snapped. "I said It's true!" I snapped back. "Neither of you love me only Draco and Tom care and I'm sure I'm just a nuisance for everyone anyway! None of you would care if i died." With that she tyrned around and ran. She didn't care where she went as long as she was far away. She heard her brother and father calling her back. She even thought she heard her mother call her but she didn't care. Hermione ran. She just didn't care anymore.


	12. We love you

**_This is only a short chapter but it's to make up for taking up ng so long to update._**

*

Hermiones eyes watered as she sped down the ally. She didn't bother to look where she was going. When the young witch looked up she noticed she was under a bridge. She looked around to see if anyone was there. Once she was sure no one could see her she opened the floodgates and let the tears fall freely. ' _Great!'_ she thought. _'Now they will disown me!'_ More tears flew out of her eyes. Her thoughts began to go out of control. Her breathung became rapid and her chest began to ache. The world began to spin and she could feel herself shaking. Hermione felt pain shoot up from her knees. She soon realised that she had fallen in the rocky mud. She cried harder thinking of the trouble she would get into for dirtying her dress. She struggled to inhale the air her lungs desperately needed.

"HERMIONE!" She faintly heard someone yelling her name. Then she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. She heard someone telling her to breath in for four then breath out for four. After what felt like hours, she could make out a tall man with long blond hair. "F-father..." Hermione gasped out. "Shhh...just breath." He said, softly stroking her hair.

"I...I'm sorry...M...Malfoys don't...c...ry..." Tears streamed down her face. "P...please...don't dis...disown me..." By this time the young witch could make out her brother and mother standing behind her father. "Moth...er i...ruined my dr...dress..." Narcissa came forward.

"That doesn't matter sweetie." She said.

"Hermione we aren't going to disown you." Her father said.

"Your...your not?" She asked carefully.

"No." Lucius said. "Now lets go home." Lucius picked his daughter up and noticed for the first time how small she was. "Narcissa you take Draco and apparate to the manor. We'll meet you there." Her mother nodded then took her sons hand. "Hermione you go to sleep and when you wake up you'll be at home." Hermione nuzzled into her fathers chest accepting the affection she was normally deprived of and fell into a deep sleep.

True to her fathers word when she woke up, she was tucked into her bed. "How you feeling Mya." Hermione looked to her side and seen Draco beside her bed. "I'm fine now Dray." She said. "Is Mother and father angey with me." She ask looking down ashamed. "No sis there angry at themselfs, as they should be. Also Theo asked me how you were." Hermione smiled. "Tell him I'm fine and that I'll see him soon." Draco smiled.

"Why don't you tell him yourself." Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "Hello Mya." Hermiones head snapped towards her doorway. Once her eyes found Theodore a smile broke across her face. "Theo!" She cried. A chuckle escaped Theodores lips. "Mya how are you feeling?" He asked, perching on the side of her bed opposite Draco. "I'm feeling better now. Stupid but better."

"You shouldn't feel stupid Mya you can't help how you feel."

"Yeah i know." She said as she held onto her brothers and fiancées hand. "I love you guys."

"We love you too lil sis." Draco said kissing her forehead. "We'll love you forever." Said Theo kissing her hand.


	13. Birthdays and Hogwarts shopping

2 _years later_

It was Hermiones eleventh birthday in three days, the 10th of August . She was excited of course, this was the year that she would finally go to Hogwarts and maybe make some friends, but she couldn't help the sadness that rose in her chest. Her birthday was no real cause for celebration in her familys eyes, that included herself. Yes, they had felt bad when she ran away and had a melt down and they were nice to her for a couple of months but she knew their kindness would not last. After about six months they began to forget her existence again, then by the end of that year they were back to being ashamed of her. Lucius had taken his wife out on a cruise around the world, unsurprisingly forgetting his daughter. Draco had started paying more attention to his school friends and his fiancée Astoria Greengrass and had chosen to stay with his friends for the holidays which left Hermione alone again. Theodore was barely here other than to spend the prescribed time with her that was written in the marriage contract. His excuse was that he had to practice quidditch and study for the upcoming year, which she could understand, but couldn't they study together. She hadn't seen Voldemort in about two years. It was as if he had vanished without a trace.

So here she was standing in the library alone and feeling more depressed then she ever had before.

Three days past quickly, to quickly for her. Every morning she woke up, hoping that everyone would be downstairs eating breakfast. Even if they did ignore her, it would be better to have them in the house then be here alone. But alas every morning she was disappointed. The day of her birthday arrived and she woke the same useless hope that someone would be here but it was no good. She dressed in her favourite dress, styled her hair and made her way down stairs. Everything was normal. No cake, balloons, presents or confetti that she had seen her parants organise for her brothers eleventh birthday. One lone tear escaped Hermiones eye. As the day went on the young witch hoped that a letter would come in from Draco and that her parents would come home and say happy birthday but no such luck would happen to her. That is until two owls, carrying a letter each came flying through the window of the library they each dropped their letter on her lap then landed on her desk. She opened the first one and began to read:

 _Dear Miss Malfoy,_

 _It has come to my attention that your parents are currently away and that you will have no one to escort you to Diagon Ally for your Hogwarts items. I, Severus Snape, am willing to take you. I will be expecting a reply before your Hogwarts letter arrives._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Severus Snape._

 _P.S. Happy Birthday Hermione._

Hermione smiled happily and immediately began to write her reply.

 _To Professor Snape,_

 _Thank you for wishing me happy birthday. I will gladly take up your offer to escort me to Diagon Ally._

 _With great thanks,_

 _Hermione Narcissa Bellatrix Malfoy._

Hermione opened the second letter which only contained four words.

 _Come to the ballroom._

Hermione recognised the messy handwriting immediately and flung herself off the couch and ran to the other side of the mansion. She flung open the doors and was greeted to thw most amazing sight she had ever laid eyes on. The ballroom was decorated with glitter, banners, balloons and all her favourite flowers. In the centre of it all stood Draco, Theo and all their friends. "Happy Birthday Hermione!" Everyone said. The young witch gasped and her grey eyes brimmed with tears of happiness. "You remembered." Hermione said as she hugged her big brother tightly. "Of course we remembered silly." Draco introduced her to all his friends and she quickly became close friends with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

The rest of the evening was spent recieving presents and dancing. Hermione loved every minute of it.

*

It was finally here. Her Hogwarts acceptance letter had arrived. The witch could have squeeled in excitement if it wasn't so below her. She rushed up to her room to write a letter to Draco and her parants. The rest of the day Hermione spent in the library reading Hogwarts: A History and rereading her Hogwarts letter. The next day Hermione woke and prepared for thw day in Diagon Ally. At nine am sharp, Professor Snape walked through the flue network. "Are you prepared Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes sir." She nodded her head.

"Well then, that us go." Severus said. And with that they stepped into the fire place. "Diagon Ally!" She stated. After a brief pressure she landed in the middle of a busy street. "We shall head first to Ollivanders, next Flourish and Blotts to purchase your school books then we will visit Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I will consider stopping for ice cream then we shall discuss what companion you would like. I assume you have money or shall we pay a visit to Gringotts?" Snape said.

"I haven't much money on my person but father gave me a spare key to his bank a couple months ago." Snape nodded. He turned around, his cloak bellowing behind him, and almost stuttered toward the wizarding bank. Hermione walked just behind him as he parted the crowds. When they arrived the goblins all stopped what they were doing and stared. Hermione supposed that they were trying to intimate her but she held her head high and elegantly as possible glided to the head desk. "Mr Snape. What can we help you with?" The miserable looking goblin said. "Actually we're here to make a withdrawal from Mr Lucius Malfoys account. Miss Malfoy has his spare key."

"I apologise but without Mr Malfoys permission we cannot make that action." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Because that is the rules Miss Malfoy. For your father protection of his money."

"Well change the rules. I do not have the time nor the patiants to deal with your ridiculous laws. You clearly know that i am his daughter and you are aware the Professor Snape is a close and trusted friend. What else do you need to know?" Hermione demanded much like what she had seen her father do. "We. Need. Your. Fathers. Permission. Miss Malfoy."

Severus looked behind when he felt a familiar gaze and was mildly surprised to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy standing at the entrance with a look of slight shock and curiosity in their faces as they watched their daughter take on a Gringotts goblin. He turned back to face the scene himself. "You will let me in to that volt, i have the key. I have a close friend and you have been to a few of our balls in the past haven't you? So your clearly aware i am my fathers daughter so let me in or their _WILL_ be consequences!" The young witch snapped. The goblin swallowed and nodded. Hermione smiled sweetly as the goblin jumped down she turned to face Snape only to find him walking toward the entrance. It was then that she spotted her parants. "Hermione...well done." Her father said. The young witch nodded her head then set off after the goblin. The day past smoothly after that. Hermione continued shopping with Snape as her parants were only checking their volts as Gringotts had notified them that she was attempting to withdraw money but everything was fine. At the end of the day, Hermione had everything she needed and Snape escorted her home.

"Thank you Professor Snape." She said once they were safely inside Malfoy Manor. "No trouble Miss Malfoy. Now i must be off. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." With that the professor flued away. "Bristle!" Hermione said as she clicked her fingers. With a pop, a small house elf appeared. "Yes Missy?" It asked. "Take this to my room!" She snapped. "Yes Missy." Hermione sighed as the elf popped away once again, taking her stuff with it. She was exhausted. But kind of happy.


	14. Hogwarts is finally here

_'This is it!'_ Hermione thought. _'I'm finally going to Hogwarts!'_ She stood next to Draco on Platform 9. Her mother was fussing over Draco and her father stood proudly beside them. She couldn't stop thinking on how perfect they were. Just the three of them, they were flawless. She once again felt like an outsider in her family. She remembered that they didn't want her and she steeled her heart.

Lucius noticed her looking almost longingly at them then watched as all emotion left her face and she stood proud fooling everyone around thwm that she didn't care. He was proud of her. There was no denying that, she was an eleven year old who could perform spells as advanced as _'Obliviate'_ and could hide her emotions as well as himself. She would be an amazing witch. "Hermione." He called out. "Yes father?" she replied.

"Come here." She elegantly walked towards her family. "Remember. You are a Malfoy. Do not let anyone walk over you and stay clear of mudbloods they might infect you with a disease." He said.

"Remember," her mother turned her cold gaze on her. "DON'T embarrass us or taint our family name. Understood?"

"Yes mother." Narcissa nodded her head.

"Good. We shall see you at Christmas time then." Lucius replied giving his daughter a quick hug and Draco a quick side hug. Hermione walked onto the train but before draco could join her their father grabbed his wrist. "Draco look after your sister and make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

"Of course father." With that he stepped onto the train and escorted his sister to the Slytherins carriage.

Once they reached the carriage Draco slid the door open and walked in as if he owned the place. "Hi Drake." Called Blaise, everyone else nodded in his direction. Hermione scanned the coach looking for Theo. She frowned when she didn't spot him. "Theo is at the toilet Mia." Pansy exclaimed. "Is he?" She replied acting nonchalant. Pansy giggled but turned back round to her conversation. She walked over Pansy and joined their conversation. About 10 minutes later Theodore walked into the carriage. Everyone quietly giggled when Hermiones eyes lit up. "Hey Theo!" She called. "Mya!" he replied and came and put his arm around her as hr sat down, placing a peck on her cheek in the process. Hermione smiled and leaned into her fiancée more. "I missed you."

"Did you?" Was Theo reply. Hermione frowned at the serious attitude. "Yes i haven't seen you in about three months..."

"Hey Theo!" Draco called. "Come here!"

"See you later Hermione." Said Theo.

"Ok see you later." Hermione said quietly before turning to face the girls again. The rest of the ride went by uneventful. By the time they reached the platform it was dark. Hermione started to feel relaxed. This was her territory now, the darkness was her playtime. "Do you want to see something funny?" She asked Draco.

"Yeah?" He replied knowing full well of the extent of his sisters powers. "Watch this." she discreetly pulled out her wand while Draco nudged the other slytherins to watch her. She mumbled a spell under her breath and watched as the train door slammed shut trapping the skirt and robe of a muggle looking first year ripping them in two, revealing her panties and bra to everyone. A couple of prefects rushed over and tried to cover her but the damage had been done. Nearly everyone was laughing now as the had seen her bright pink owl pants and bra. "Nice panties!" Someone shouted. Every single slytherin burst into laughter. Draco ruffled her hair affectionately and Hermione beamed. She couldn't remember the last time a family member showed her affection. "Firs' years ove' 'ere!" yelled what looked to Hermione a big oaf of a mini giant. "I'll see you at the feast." Draco whispered into her ear then waked off with his friends. "Bye." she made her way over to the hairy oaf. Once everyone was present they made there way towards, about twenty, boats. The youngeat Malfoy sneered. "Are these things safe?" She asked, well more like demanded to know. "You mus' be a Malfoy?" He replied.

"Yes. I am Hermione Narcissa Bellatrix Malfoy." She said proudly.

"I though' so. Your brother said the same ting when he wa' a firs' year." Hermione just looked back at the boats then back at Haggrad. She sneered once more before climbing onto a boat with a rather chubby looking boy. Theo soon joined them. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head. As they approached the castle, people started to gasp in wonder. She looked up and immediately understood why. The castle was a light with the warm candle glow and made the castle appear magical.

When they arrived inside, a strict looking woman was stood at the entrance to what the young witch assumed was the great hall. "Welcome to hogwarts." She said. "Now in a moment," the strict witch continued. "you will pass through these doors and join you classmate but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryfindore, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw," She paused and seemed to look directly at Hermione . "and Slytherin."

"Now while your here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the must points will be award the house cup-" a strange squeaking sound began and the chubby boy from the boat ran forward and grabbed a toad from at her feet. "TREVAR!" he yelled. The professor dis not look impressed. "Sorry." he mumbled. I smirked. What an idiot. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she said then walked inside the hall. After a short while she returned. "We are ready for you now." she said. The doors opened and we were lead into a beautiful and grand hall. Four tables were set out what at what Hermione assumed were the houses. Candles were floating in the air and above that the ceiling had been bewitched to appear like the night sky. In front of us was a tatty old hat placed on a stool. "Now before we begin Professor Dumbledor what like to say a few words." An old wizard then stood up. "There are a few start of term notices i wish to announce. The first years please not that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students also our care taker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He then sat down again. _'WHAT!'_ Hermione thought. _'Father was right! This guys a maniac!'_ "Now when i call your name you will come forth, i sheall place the sorting hat on your head," She lifted the tatty old hat. "and you will be sorted into your houses." She lifted her scroll.

"Abott, Hannah!" She called. Hermione zoned out not really caring about anyone else. After a while she heard her name.

"Malfoy, Hermione!" she strod up to the hat and sat on the stool with confidence. It then began to talk in her head. **_'Well well well another Malfoy. I see there is plenty of knowledge in this liitle head but there is an overbearing want to prove yourself not only to teachers and the world but to you father. I believe the best option with you would be'_** "SLYTHERIN!!" The hat shouted. Applause erupted from the snakes table as she walked over with a smirk planted on her face.

*

 ** _I am so sorry i know i took forever with this but i struggled to write this chapter i am sooooo sorry. Anyway i hope you enjoyed and I'll try to be quicker with the next update._**


	15. An argument and a panic attack

The feast had been impressive. There were foods from almost every country, ranging from roast beef to noodles, rice to chipschips (fries). Every vegetable imaginable was there along with fruits and five different types of gravy. There were also mint burgers... _'Wait! Mint...burgers...ew!"_ Hermione thought.

"Why are there mint burgers?" She wondered. Draco shrugged. "Dumbledore likes them." He stated before he turned Blaise Zambini and began to disscuss quidich strategies. "Welcome to Slytherin." A poltergeist jumped out of the table attempting to scare some unsuspecting first years. A few jumped. Very un-Slytherin. "Good evening Peeves how are you?" Asked one of the seniors. Peeves drifted over to her and began to chat. "Hey Mia, i was worried they were going to put you in Ravanclaw." Pansy said Hermione smiled. "It thought about it. Thank goodness it didn't." Hermione said. After dinner and dessert, _(which in Hermiones opinion, was delicious. Although she would never admit that to the old fools face.)_ a prefect called all of the first years attention. "First years this way!" He snapped.

Hermione looked toward Draco who nodded his head in encouragement. She stood up and made her way toward the entrance with the rest of the Slytherin first years. Suddenly someone pushed her roughly and she slammed into a wall with a grunt of pain she stood up straight. "Oops looks like daddy isn't here to protect his little princess now." A familiar flash of red hair came into her line of sight and Hermione was reminded of the confrontation between the Weasleys and Malfoys in Dracos first year. "I don't need my fathers protection Weasley." She spat out in defiance. " If your anything like your coward of a brother, you'll need your daddy." Potter snarked. The two began to chuckle but Hermione refused to let them talk about her family that way. "At least we have a father!" The Great Hall went silent. "How dare you...!" Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Weasley pull out his wand. "Expelliarmis!" She said wandlessly. The redheads wand flew from his hand and into Hermiones out stretched one. Hermiones eyes widened in fear as she saw everyones gobsmacked expressions. A firm hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her from the hall. She reconizised her brother immediately but didn't dare say anything until she heard a door open and close. She realised he had taken her into an empty classroom. "What were you thinking Hermione!" He snapped. The young witch kept her eyes down. "You used wandless magic infront of the entire school!" He continued. "Your a first year! You shouldn't even know levitation spells yet, you boggort!" Hermione gasped. Never once had her brother called her names they weren't like that. Hermione had reached her breaking point. "You think i did that on purpose!? Would you of rathered i had been hexed!?" She snapped. "I think i would at least then we wouldn't have to deal with your immature and stupid actions!" Hermione shut her mouth and looked away, pain evident on her face at the words her brother used. Knowing he'd gone to far, Draco calmed down slightly. "I will be writing to mother and father about your actions. Lets just hope they don't disown you. I just hope The Dark Lord doesn't find out!" He snapped, turning away from Hermione. "It wouldn't be much different if i was disowned, would it Draco." Hermione said softly turning towards the door. "And what does that mean?"

"I'm nothing to them and you know that!"

"Of course you mean something..."

"Don't be foolish! Mother wouldn't care if i was tortured to death infront of her and father hates me anyways, always has, always will and you haven't cared much ever since i was about three! I don't have any friends! My fiancée can't be bothered with me and i hate myself! So really i don't care what happens anymore!" Hermione yelled. She slammed open the door and ran. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She had jeard Draco calling her name but didn't turn back ahe just kept going. After what felt like centuries, she arrived at a tower. She quickly ran through the door and, not noticing someone else was there, slammed it shut behind her.

Hermione collapsed in a heap and tried desperately to hold back her sobs. She couldn't believe it! She had told her brother how she felt! She had kept it all inside for years and it had all been in vain. Tears began to fall from her eyes as her mind was plagued by dark thoughts:

 _Your nothing!_

 _You stupid bookworm!_

 _How could anyone love you!_

 _Your disgusting! Its no surprise your mother hates you!_

 _Your a disgrace to the Malfoy name!_

 _Your father is ashamed of you!_

 _Your own brother thinks your stupid! Ha! He's right!_

 _Theodore can't stand you as a friend let alone a wife!_

 _Your just useless!_

Her thoughts were swirling in her head. The young witch couldn't hear anything other than her own malicious thoughts and the rapid beat of her heart. She didn't notice the tears falling from her cheeks or the rapid increase of her breathing. All she knew was she that she was worthless to her family and was friendless in a place and house that required people to have each others backs. She felt a hand place itself carfully on her shoulder and gently shake her. "Hey!" Someone called out. "Hey! Breath! Come on in...and out. Thats it! Well done." Hermione began to breath slightly easier and the pain in her chest and head lessened. She looked up carefully and gasped at her savior...

*

 _ **I am sooooo sorry! I know i say that in every chapter but i honestly mean it. My lifes been a bit hectic at the moment but i promise I'll keep this fic going but i might take a while to update. Xx once again I'm sorry but i hope you enjoyed this please review and tell me your thoughts :) xx**_


	16. A misunderstanding and forgiveness

**_Sorry once again. Hope you enjoy and please review xx_**

*

"Blaise..." Hermione whispered breathlessly. "Are you alright Hermione?" The young witch screwed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe someone was seeing her such a vulnerable state. "I am fine!" She tried to sound confident but her voice shook much to her disdain. "What happened?" Hermione looked up to see Blaise look down at her in concern, something she wasn't used to. Hermione looked down in shame. "It doesn't matter." Hermione whispered sadly. "Of course it does." Blaise sat down next to her, leaning against the wall. Hermione looked up in shock. She looked down at her feet again. "Draco and I had a fight." She started.

"What was it about?" He asked gently.

"It was about the scene in the great hall. It's only the first night here and I've already messed up." Tears began to slip from her eyes. Blaise sat down next to the young witch and wound his arm around her shoulders. "In my opinion. Potty and Weasel deserved it. They threatened you." Hermione gave a small smile. "It doesn't matter what you or anyone says. Draco's writing home to tell father. I'll probably be locked in the room for a few days." Hermione shuddered at the memory.

She had forgotten to attend an important meal because she was reading a new book on The Dark Arts. When her father stormed in to the library as soon as dinner had ended he had dragged her by her hair and locked her in an empty room with only a bed and a wardrobe. There was only a tiny window at the top of the room. She had been left in that room for about a week. Thankfully, the house elfs remembered to give her food and water. It was only some bread and cheese, as per her mothers orders to "not waste food on a worthless freak".

"I'll talk to Drake. I honestly think he overreacted." The young witch snapped her head up in shock. "B...but why would you fo that?"

"Because i actually quite like you and you don't deserve this. Does Theodore know what happened?" Hermione looked down dejectedly. "Theo doesn't like me anymore." Hermione whispered looking at the ground. She shivered when a breeze blew past her. Blaise quickly took his robe off and wrapped it around her. "Let's get you inside puppy." Blaise said as he helped her stand. Hermione raised one perfect eyebrow in amusement. "Puppy?" She asked. "Yeah. You remind me of a puppy so thats what I'm gonna call you." Hermione laughed and Blaise smiled. They walked down to the common room and Hermione felt every eye look at her. The young Malfoy raised her chin in defiance. She spotted Theo sitting with another first year girl. Hermione hardened her gaze and stood strong. "Draco." Called Blaise from behind her. "A word if you will." Draco turned his steely gaze from his sister to his best mate and stood up. "Go sit." Blaise said pushing Hermione towards her fiancé.

*

Blaise led Draco to the second floor of the Slytherins common room. "What's wrong?" Asked the Malfoy heir.

"Were you aware that your sister was upset?"

"Malfoys shouldn't get upset over trivial things." Draco stated trying to hide his worry.

"Hmm...did you know that Hermione was on the top of the astromary tower?" Blaise watched his friends reaction closely. Draco stiffened and swalloed harshly. His eyes snapping to where his little sister sat trying to make conversation with her fiancé. "No... I wasn't aware of that."

"Did you know she was having a panic attack up there alone?" Draco eyes snapped to him immediately. "WHAT!!?!?" He shouted. "Is she alright?!?!" He asked trying to keep his cool. "She'd be a whole lot better if her brother and fiancé weren't treating her like nothing!" Blaise snapped. Draco looked down in shame. "Have you really written to your father?"

"Not yet." He shook his head.

"She told me she'd be locked in 'the' room?" Draco looked to the side in saddness. "It's a room that father and mother created to punish Hermione. She gets locked in an empty room alone for however long they decide and she gets scarcely fed. They tend to forget shes there. The house elfs normally remind them of her."

"That's horrible Draco." The blond nodded in agreement. "I thought you loved Hermione?"

"Of course i do!" Draco snapped.

"It doesn't seem like it and i don't think Hermione believes that either." Draco looked at Blaise in shock, which quickly turned into despair. "Hermione also said something about Theo not liking her anymore."

"What?" Draco scowled. "I'll sort that out right now!" Blaise nodded his head and walked downstairs and made his way towards the young Nott. "Theo!" He deepend his voice in order to intimidate him. "Draco would very much like to talk to you!"

"But..." Theodore tried.

"NOW!" The young boy quickly scurried up the stairs. Blaise looked at Hermione and patted her head. He smiled at her then went and sat down on a comfy looking couch next to the fire.

*

"Theo." Draco said as he watched his little sister open a book and begin to read. "Yes Draco?" Theo asked nervously.

"Why have you been avoiding my sister?"

"I...I haven't..."

"Do you dislike my little sister?"

"N...no I..."

"Why are you being horrid to my baby sister then!?" Draco practically growled.

"I...I...I really li...like Mia...b...but i...wanted...to s...surprize...her...w...with s...some new books...b...but...i...i needed to o...organise it w...with R...Rosmary," Theo pointed toward the girl he had been talking to earlier.

"Really?" Draco asked for confirmation.

"Yes i promise!" Theo nodded enthusiasticly. "Well Hermione believes that you no longer like her."

"What!?" Theo yelled. "Oh no!"

"Go apologise and explain what happened." Draco advised. Theodore nodded and ran down towards his friend.

"Hermione!" The young witch snapped her head up. "I'm so sorry! I was trying to surprize you but i upset you and I'm so sorry!" Theo said as he hugged her. Hermione tried to hold back the tears but a few escaped, landing on Theos shirt. "It's okay." She said. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards the person and realised it was Draco. "I'm sorry for the way i acted Mia. It was uncalled for and i won't be writing to father about this." Hermione released Theo to hug Draco. "All is forgiven big brother." When Hermione pulled back she realised everyone was once again starying at her.

"What are you all staring at!" She snapped and they all turned away.

Maybe she could survive this year afterall.


End file.
